User blog:Ricizubi/The War Council
'The Rules I created: A good idea?' Greetings everybody, the rule test was a success, it was truly awesome as a result, but the rules are still unknown, THIS IS NOT A FORUM(for Roa), the test run is here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ricizubi/Test_Run_for_the_Rule_System_on_the_Wikia_War Please tell me your opinions, this war council for deciding the rules is for the people who are active and wish to really participate in the war and make it great, sadly I lost in the demonstration(the cap'n is strong after all XD) but I want your opinion on the rule system. Also, we need to decide on certain things: '2. Should we use Devil Fruits? If so in which manner?' Some of you might not want to use DFs, but some want to, so if we reach a conclusion for more yesses than noes, we still need to decide on the limit to DFs, there are very strong paramecias like Gura Gura no Mi, but also Logia's and mythical Zoan's, all of which are very powerfull and should be excluded so that chaos will not erupt For DF using: Torune; MJ; DP; Against DF using: It will be a vote with comments! '3. Locations and/or Scenarious!' In the demonstration, there was a place where the battle was fought, an arena, but that was just to show a classic example, the place where the battle takes place has to be decided, this is a list with good locations: A random Island with a special kind of season.Marineford, during the war! Enies Lobby or Impel Down, it would be very awesome to fight in these three locations. On a ship. On an island full of scrap metal. A sky Island like Skypea. In the Sea Forest from FI. An island covered with flowers with huge petals, which are very bouncy. An island with a huge lake inside and allot of rocks that come from the bottom to jump from place to place. Vulcanic Island. A maze island. And scenrious could be added, but not those where one of the users is hurt or anything like that, maybe: Like the War from Marineford, it depends on the actual location. So do you think first of all if we should use locations? Then do you think these locations are good? Should there be more? Bring out more ideas for them... Should there also be scenarious? '4. Should we limit the powers with MP and HP?' I am completely against the idea, it was brought up by SwimSwimFruit. I will just say my opinion now on it: I believe it will be just too compliceted than, all the attacks would need HP to take down and MP to use...It would take too much time to calculate all that... HP- Health points, a certain number of points attributed to how much life smeone has, they will be used to limit how much a user can fight.... MP- Points created to use attacks to take down the HP of your enemies '5. Rating the attacks' Now before you start commenting, I will add a last subject, the ratings: This idea seems to me very good since this way, people could fight fair, some would be stubborn and not die or just kill someone else from the start and the battle would be no fun! The purpouse of this war is for you to have fun and what better way than to make some people rate your battle. Then the battle will HAVE TO be more spectacular, funnier, epicker and everyone will enjoy it. This will assure that the battle will last until the last round, everybody will try to fight in the best way possible, but to make it look awesome without seriously injuring your opponent from the begining, Marcus showed an amazing example when he said in his own turn that he broke his arm, that is allowed or hurting him and him hurting you. If anybody does a killer attack and an attack that seriously handicaps the opponent, the respective turn will not be taken into consideration at th final rating. Category:Blog posts